La cruda verdad
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: En el silencio esta el consuelo, y en la frialdad; la realidad


**La cruda verdad**

"En el silencio esta el consuelo, y en la frialdad; la realidad"

La luz de la luna entraba sin temor alguno desde la ventana abierta de par en par iluminando todo a su paso… incluyendo la espalda encorvada que era levemente cubierta por algunos cabellos rubios. Todo estaba en silencio, no había nadie más que ella en su "hogar" y así estaba bien, no soportaría saberse ignorada en ese estado tan lastimero en el que se encontraba.

Su celular brilló mientras entonaba una melodía conocida desde su bolsa, que se encontraba a mitad de su habitación ¿Cuántas veces iban ya? ¿10, 50?

Dejó de escucharlo, no quería siquiera imaginar quien podría ser quien se preocupase tanto por su propio bienestar… ni que fuese a cometer una locura.

-Ni que fuera estúpida.

Con su mano derecha arrojó su flequillo hacia atrás dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules, enrojecidos y cristalizados por las gruesas lagrimas que aun recorrían su delicado rostro, pero no sollozaba, no gemía, solo lloraba.

Lloraba por sentirse tan tonta, tan ingenua… ¿Acaso había olvidado quién era ella? Ella era Helga Geraldine Pataki… la mujer más ilusa de toda la faz de la tierra.

Volvió a escuchar la pegajosa musiquita y finalmente se decidió a tomarlo para ver el nombre de quien trataba desesperadamente encontrarla.

- _Arnold_

No lo pensó dos veces y lo arrojó con fuerza por la ventana; podría caer en las manos de algún afortunado, en la cabeza de algún pobre cristiano, o si tenía suerte bajo las llantas de algún camión de volteo de 16 ruedas. Ser la hija de Bob Pataki tenía sus ventajas, y aunque odiase admitirlo, sin duda sería algo que le abriría muchas puertas en la vida sin siquiera tocarlas.

Juntó fuerzas para poder subir completamente a la cama, el piso comenzaba a molestarle por su dureza y lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos eran mimos, sentirse no tan desgraciada. Cuando por fin lo logró, se recargó justo al lado de su ventana, viendo la luz de la luna entrar y hurgar por toda su recamara. No le importó, nada le importaba, el dolor en su pecho era demasiado como para poder concentrarse en alguna otra cosa que no fuesen sus mejillas ardiendo.

Hasta que la luz comenzó a caminar hacia el armario en el que aun se encontraba aquella cabeza hecha con goma de mascar. A pesar de los años aun la conservaba. A pesar de que ya estaban cursando el segundo semestre de la universidad. A pesar de ahora ser una mujer hecha y derecha.

Junto a sus recuerdos de aquella escultura también pensó en sus cajas llenas de poemas ¿Cuántos habría escrito en honor a su dulce amor? ¿Diez, cien, mil? No importaba, los quemaría todos. En cuanto sus piernas dejaran de temblarle…

Era entendible, había emprendido una carrera frenética por regresar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación después de haber visto lo que había visto… Arnold y Lila, juntos, con Phoebe y Gerald… podía recordar la mirada de culpabilidad de Phoebe, ella lo sabía desde hacia tiempo por lo visto ¿Cómo nunca se lo dijo? Y la cara de Arnold… eso no tenia precio.

No, no lo tenía, ningún corazón ha podido establecer el precio monetario de su felicidad, y el suyo no sería el primero. Lila era de indecisa como Arnold de enamoradizo… le había tomado muchas tardes de terapia junto al rubio para que por fin lograra dejar a la pelirroja en el pasado y que comenzara a verla a ella… sabia que la había usado de paño de lagrimas, ella misma se había ofrecido así, con tal de verlo feliz, de verlo mejorado, de ayudarle.

Y ahora pagaba el precio de su insensatez; Lila al ver recuperado a Arnold no había dudado dos veces en regresar… y el muy estúpido no se había detenido a pensarlo… pero claro, como buen samaritano que era no podía deshacerse de ella tan pronto, no, su conciencia le reclamaría el hecho de ser tan cruel con quien le había ayudado en sus peores momentos ¿Cuándo pensaba decirle la verdad?

Apoyó sus brazos en el marco de su ventana y trató de ver la luna a través de sus lágrimas. Como deseaba que el rubio sintiera una pisca del dolor que carcomía su alma, sólo un fragmento de aquel enorme sentimiento que aplastaba con crueldad su corazón y le robaba la respiración. Sólo entonces comprendería el verdadero dolor, comprendería lo que era el amor de verdad, comprendería lo que era el sacrificio y la ilusión de vivir sólo por ver una sonrisa, de luchar contra todo aquel que osara entrometerse en su camino.

Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza mientras seguía maldiciendo… pero le bastó menos de un minuto para detener en seco todos sus negros pensamientos.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Helga? ¿Acaso tú también quieres ser mi enemiga? – sonrió tristemente mientras se daba cuenta del origen de sus propias palabras amenazantes. Ella velaría por la felicidad del ojiverde que tanto amaba, incluso si tenía que pasar sobre ella misma para cumplir su cometido, porque lo amaba profundamente y él le había concedido un poco de tiempo a su lado, y debía de sentirse agradecida por ello.

-Caray… jamás dejaras de amarlo ¿Verdad?

Se sonrió a si misma a través del espejo mientras veía la enorme luna a su espalda. Era obvio, era lógico que le doliera, pero no podía ser egoísta, no podía ser cruel e insensible con aquel al que amaba. Deseaba su felicidad, y si su felicidad no estaba a su lado, entonces ella no podía hacer nada… ya no.

El sonido de su teléfono de casa la sacó de su ensoñación, tenia uno en su rosada habitación y a paso lento se acercó a contestarlo, sabiendo de antemano quien era.

-¿Diga?

- _¿Helga?_

-Arnold…

- _Helga yo… escucha, sé que no hay escusa, pero… bueno… yo iba a decírtelo Helga, pero es que todo fue tan repentino que…_

-No te preocupes… - relajó su garganta y esbozó una sonrisa mientras que por sus mejillas volvían a correr sin detenerse inmensas lagrimas de dolor – Me alegra que Lila se diera cuenta de que te quería y regresara contigo, cabeza de balón.

- _Helga…_

-Anda… estoy segura que la señorita perfección te espera, no la hagas perder su tiempo…

- _Yo…_

-Adiós Arnold…

Esperó que el teléfono sonase de nuevo, pero no lo hizo y su caudal de lágrimas se intensifico. Había hecho bien su último trabajo; expiar a su amado de culpa para que fuera libre, libre para hacer y deshacer con quien quisiese su vida.

-Pero ya no conmigo cabeza de balón…

Y con la luna de testigo y sus lágrimas de firma, la joven rubia comenzó a limpiar su habitación de cualquier rastro de su amor tan puro y sin fronteras. Lo amaba, pero no podría soportar otro golpe igual.

FIN

Desempolvando viejas historias :)


End file.
